


Things Families Do

by FromLove2War



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week - Day 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromLove2War/pseuds/FromLove2War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is what couples do...this is what families do and like it or not you are a part of my..our family.</p>
<p>Mickey is always there for Ian and the Gallagher's when times are bad but he needs to be convinced to help celebrate the good times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Families Do

“I am not going to this stupid fucking party and I promise I don’t give a shit how much you pout” Mickey said adamantly, eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline.  
Ian threw his middle finger in the air. “Screw you, Mick. You have never seen me pout, plus I thought we were a family? He's 4 years old and he loves you. I can’t show up to this party without you. You **ARE** going.”  
“Lo..love...LOVES ME!?!? What the fuck are you even talking about? What ‘loves me’, he barely even knows me. With cake and ice cream and all the other birthday bullshit he won’t even know if I’m there. Shit, he won’t even know if you’re there, lets stay home and fuck” Mickey threw in the last with a little smirk and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows that he hoped would be enough to tempt the redhead into forgetting about this birthday party shit-show.  
Ian didn’t bother to reply. He stood in the doorway of their bedroom with his arms crossed, his chin thrust firmly forward and an expression on his face that said he was neither tempted nor amused.  
Mickey held his gaze for a few seconds before he threw himself backwards onto the bed they shared.  
“Jesus fuck!” he scoffed at the ceiling “A 4 year olds birthday party? When did this become my life?”  
Mickey’s exasperation finally brought a slow grin to Ian’s face. “This became your life when we became a couple”  
The “bullshit” Mickey tried to disguise between a couple of fake coughs had Ian’s eyes rolling.  
“Plus this will be like a trial run, for Yevgeny’s party”  
That brought Mickey’s head up off the mattress with a snap, eyebrows high and eyes wide. “What fucking party is he having? He is like 5 months, he doesn’t get a party for that”  
When that brought no response from Ian, Mickey let his head once again hit the mattress with a thump and a huge put upon sigh  
“Mick, you do realize your kid will be a year old in less than two months right” Ian asked “Svetlana has been planning the biggest fucking Russian extravaganza ever experienced. She has been talking non-stop about some birthday pie, and a clothes-line game they have to have. She has invited every kid and parent she has ever met. Do you just not pay attention to anything that goes on in this house?”  
“I try not to, I just keep my head down and hope you people will leave me the fuck alone.”  
“Yeah? How is that working out for you?” Ian asks with a laugh as he finally approaches the bed where Mickeys is lying.  
“Fuck off” Mickey scoffs. “Did you say fucking extravaganza? God can you be any more gay?”  
Ian climbs on the bed and straddles Mickeys lap. “Of course I can” He says as his hands slide under Mickeys shirt to caress his pecs and he leans in to kiss his neck. “Is this gay enough for you?”  
“God you are such an asshole” Mickeys replied as he tried to pretend those hands and lips weren’t having a major effect not only on his dick but also on his ability to deny this fucking red-head anything he wanted. “I’m still not going” he added with much less conviction, as somehow his hands found their way up the back of Ian’s shirt to slowly stroke his back and sides.  
Ian finally removed his lips from the hickey he had managed to suck up on the skin of Mickey’s neck to look into bright blue eyes. “Mickey I want you to be there” He said with a tone that told Mickey that somehow this conversation was about to take a serious turn.  
“This is what couples do...this is what families do and like it or not you are a part of my.. **our** family. You are so great about being there in the bad times. When Liam or Frank is sick, when Debbie is having trouble with bullies in school, when Fiona needs advice on how to deal with her probation officer, when Carl looks like he might be on his way to juvie, you are right there in the middle of it, giving advice, kicking asses and lending a hand. When I’m sick from meds side-effects or feeling low or just having a bad day, I know I can lean on you, I know you would never leave me. But Mick, families are also there for each other in good times when nothing is wrong, when the youngest, or second youngest of us now that we have Yevie, has a reason to celebrate. It’s Liam’s birthday he only turns 4 years old once and we are all going to be there, including you, to show him that today is special. You are going to sit around the back yard, help Kev grill up cheap hot dogs and hamburgers, eat cake and sing happy birthday.”  
Mickey and Ian looked into each others eyes while those word sank in  
“Ok?” Ian asked  
Mickey rolled his eyes “Yeah OK but why you gotta fucking nag me all the time?”  
“Because I love you” Ian says with a smirk  
“Yeah, yeah nag nag fucking nag” Mickeys replies before grabbing a fist full of Ian’s shirt and dragging him down for a slow deep kiss.  
A sharp knock on the door frame has them quickly pulling apart “Hey, assholes” says Mandy “Nobody has time for your kinky sex shit. Ian lets go, we got shit to do”  
“Yeah ok, sorry I’m coming” Ian says as he starts to climb off of his boyfriend and off the bed.  
Before he can move to far away Mickeys pull him in for another small kiss “I love you too” Mickey whispers so that Mandy can’t hear.  
“I know” Ian says as he stands up “You want me and Mandy to pick up a gift for you when we go get the balloons?  
This brings Mickey into an upright position on the bed “I didn’t say shit about bringing a gift, it’s bad enough that I even have to go to this thing”  
“Yeah, yeah” Mandy says as she walks into the room “Stop being so fucking cheap” she tells him as she removes twenty bucks from his wallet that is laying on the dresser “There will be a gift for Liam with your fucking name on it” she says as she turns and walks out the room.  
‘Bye, Mick” Ian says as he trails after her “Be there by 2pm”  
“Is there at least going to be beer at this fucking shindig?” Mickey yells after them but all he gets in reply is a laugh and the sound of the front door slamming.  
“Fuuuuck” Micky say to himself as he flops back down on their bed. “The things I do for that red-headed asshole”

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline on Shameless is so screwed up that I didn't even bother to try to figure out when real birthday would be. Just assume Liam and Yevgeny have birthdays a few weeks apart.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr - http://fromlove2war.tumblr.com/


End file.
